Question: Rewrite in the form log(c). $\log(20) - \log(4)$
Use the rule: $\log(a) - \log(b) = \log(\frac{a}{b})$ $\log(20) - \log(4) = \log(\frac{20}{4})$ $= \log( 5 )$